Tyler the human to Tyler the Kitsune
by Ashley Umbreon
Summary: Tyler arrives at Kadic academy France where he finds the lyoko warriors. What Trouble is Tyler in now and will they be able to help him out?
1. Tyler Arrives and a creepy website

**Hey guys, this is TTK. I hope you like this fic and don't be afraid to review and give me constructive criticism. And now...ON WITH TEH FIC!!**

* * *

Who am I? You sure you wanna know? Yeah, I know Spider-man rip-off. But It's true...My story _isn't_ for the faint of heart. This is my Tale of a terrible run-in with a certain terrible doll.

**_At Kadic Academia, France_**

The bell rings as the students for Ms. Hertz' class file in and take their seats. "Class, I know this is a science class but I feel I should let you see how _Un_-scientific people can be. So if you will. Follow me to the computer lab." The gray haired teacher walks out of the room followed by the murmurring class.

"What do you think it could be that Ms. Hertz wants to show us Jeremy?" the pink haired girl asks her friend.

"I don't know Aeilita, but it's strange that she booked the computer lab for this."

"Hey guys!" Says a boy with upswept blond hair with a purple diamond in it, heading towards them from behind.

"Hey, Odd." They both respond.

They arrive at the Computer lab on the bottom floor of the science building. They file in and take seats, Odd, Jeremy, and Aeilita taking seats next to each other in that order.

"Now class, I wish to show you how foolish some people can be. Go to the website that I have writtern on the board, and read some of these stories that have some people worked up so much." The website was _/sonicr.htm_. The students all type in the website and are greeted with a screen that is black with red and white font. **Tales From the Crypt: The Curse of The Tails Doll**.

Jeremy, Odd, and Aelitia click on the entrance banner and are given choices to which archive of "stories" that they may read. The volumes are numbered 1-9. "Wow, this is kinda creepy" Odd remarks.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Odd?" Aelita asks.

"No! of course not! I'm just saying the site is a little spooky."

"By the way class, We have a new student. His name is Tyler...Kitsoon?"

"It's Kitsune Ma'am." says a black haired teen, with red eyes, wearing a long sleeve red and orange striped jacket and black cargo pants.

"Right. Well, He just transferred from America and will be here for the remainder of the year."

Tyler walks over to the vacant computer next to Odd and takes a seat."Hi. Well, I guess you already know my name...What's yours?"

"It's Odd."

"What is?" Says the teen with a puzzled expression on his face.

"My name. It's Odd, Odd Dela Robia"

"Oh, Heh, sorrry. It's nice to meet you." He types in the website and sees the banner and groans. "Oh, shit...Not it again."

"Not What again?" asks Jeremy.

"The stupid Tails Doll. I--I'll tell you later all right? I don't think I should mention it right now."

"Okay..." says Odd wondering what the hell Tyler's talking about.

The whole class was spent with people reading the stories people had posted of their encounters with the tails doll, and Ms. Hertz lecturing on how silly superstitions like this should be stamped out. After class is lunch then break so Tyler, Odd, Jeremy, and Aeilita head to the cafeteria and meet up with Ulrich and Yumi. After introductions they all get their lunch and sit down at one of the tables.

"So, Tyler, What were you gonna tell us about when you said we should wait till later?"

"I know you haven't known me for a while so I know this might sound a little crazy but I fought It...And barely got away with my life...and my laptop."

"What did you fight? Not the Tails Doll, surely?" asks Jeremy.

"That's exactly what I fought... It wasn't too enjoyable an experience either."Says Tyler looking far off into the distance.

"Ulrich dear! Why don't you come and have lunch with me?" asks Sissi.

"Who is that and why do I already want to shoot her?"

"That's Sissi. She thinks I like her, buit I don't and oh, yeah. She's the principals daughter." replies Ulrich.

"Ulrich, why don't you ever talk to me when you're with her?" asks the obviously snotty girl(at least, in Tyler's impression of her).

"Maybe because he obviously doesn't like you and I really don't think we'll be the best of friends either." replies Tyler glaring at her. "So why don't you leave us alone and go eat somewhere else?"

Sissi is so shocked she just walks off in a huff and sits down at a far table next to a geeky looking person and a dumb-looking one and slams her tray down.

"Nice. I havent seen Sissi that mad since...ever really. you might wanna watch out now Tyler, because Sissi's going to hate you now."warns Ulrich.

"That's fine I'm used to people hating me and honestly, I hate her."

"Back to the story please." says Odd. Tyler looks uncomfortable but finally starts: "Almost exactly one year ago, I wrote a story about a chrarcter named Allen who had a talent for drawing. I wrote that he drew a strange picture almost unconciously of a doll...a doll that looks a lot like Tails, but it looked creepy. it had a red jewel on its head attached by a string and with two flaps of fabric to simulate tufts of hair...it had these lifeless eyes that seemed to keep staring...when he was finished, he held the creepiehst thing that he had ever drawn. He dubbed it the Tails Doll and hung it in the living room of the house he shared with his parents. The next night he hears a song playing in the living room. a song that he had never heard before..._Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?_ He opened the door to his room and he walks into the living room to find his parent's bodies on the floor with stab wounds made from what looked to be a sharp knife.The music was coming from the TV and there was a message on it: Their souls were delicious, soon, I'll have yours. It had the name Tails Doll on the background over and over and in the bottom right corner in big letters: FOREVER. The next day he goes to school obviously shaken up and scared. The cops had told himn they would find his parents' killer. He Goes to class like normal but when he got to the hotel room he was staying at...The doll was hovering over his bed. It stared at him with those lifeless eyes and came at him. it had a bloody knife in its hand. Allen manages to hit the doll, take the knife and stabs the Tails Doll through the head. It disappears with a Schumpy and Allen is safe. That was the story I wrote and after I wrote it, the Tails doll came after me. I sliced it with the katana I had next to my computer and run. I see the living room and I break down into tears...He killed my best friend...It killed my best friend and I...still ran. I ran to the police station and told them that my friend was murdered. They put me into protective custody and I was safe. So I thought. After a week the chaos had calmed down, but the police hadn't found the murderer or the weapon. They let me go and I booked a flight to this place as fast as I could to hopefully shake him off... I don't know if you believe me, but it's the truth."

The gang was silent for a while as they ate. Finally Odd says :"I knew it was real...as soon as I saw the stories I knew it was real."

"It could be a XANA attack." Jeremy says.

"What's XANA?" Tyler asks.

"We'll show you after last class." Yumi tells him "That way nobody can see where we're going. Do you have a skateboard?"

"I have a bike with me. It's collapsable, so I can carry it in my backpack. Would that work?"

"It should as long as you can jump on it." Aeilita answers.

"I can" Replies Tyler and he begins to eat his lunch. After lunch and break they head off to P.E. with Jim. "So, Who's the teacher for P.E.?

"His Name's Jim. He's also one of the teachers who enforce the rules." replies Ulrich. They walk over to the football field and sit down as Jim starts talking about the days lesson: Staff fighting. "This ought to be good": says Tyler. Jim explains how it can be a fun and stress free way to get tension out."...so I want you to partner up and then I'll get you started. Odd pairs up with Ulrich, Jeremy with aeilita and Tyler with Yumi. They all get their staves and line up. Jim explains the different attacks and parries and blocks. Then he tells everyone to get a safe distance away from other groups and start practicing. Tyler and Yumi Stand facing each other at one of the firld goals and bow to each other. they get into their fighting stances and the battle starts. Tyler uses a forward thrust at Yumi's Head which she blocks and parries with a hit to his ribs. Sh stays on the attack and aims a forward thrust of her own to Tyler's head. He ducks and sweeps his staff under Yumi's feet and she falls, rolls and stands up in her ready stance. they exchenge flurries of blows as each vies for victory. People stop their sparring matches and strat to watch Tyler and Yumi. umi goes for a middle blow and Tyler jumps to the side whips his staff around and tries to hit her upside the head. She ducks and parries with a hit to his head with the butt of the staff and knocking him on his butt. He jumps up and continues on the assault. Even Jim is watching their but and after aqnother ten exchanges he blows his whistle and walks over to them. Tyler spins hs staff and rests it on the ground. "That was an impressive sparring match."

"Thank you. It was actually some of the most fun I've had in a while."replies Tyler.

"Yeah, It was fun and you're pretty good." says Yumi.

"You're really good too. It's been a while since I had so much of a challenge in a staff fight."

"Well either way it was an impressive bout and I'm proud of both of you." says Jim. He walks off and tells everyone to continue sparring. Tyler and Yumi start again. but it's not as competetive this time. They spar until the bell rings and everyone goes to change.Jim pulls Tyler aside on his way to the locker room and asks why he's wearing a jacket on an 80 degree afternoon.

He takes off his jacket in response and flexes his auto-mail from Central. "I had my arm cut off so I had to get prosthetics. I just didn't want to freak anyone out." Tyler says.

"I understand. Put your jacket back on and enjoy your afternoon."

Tyler runs off and catches up with the guys. They take him to a sewer hole opening and they get their skateboards and scooters. Tyler empties his backpack and puts his bike together. Tyler follows them as they go through the sewer and head to a ladder built into a wall. Tyler gets off of his bike and climbs up the ladder. they takes turns sliding down a rope and head to an elevator. Jeremy presses the button and the door slides down and the elevator starts its descent. the door finally opens and they are greeted by a supercomputer facing a holosphere. "Very nice. I bet that thing would play Half-Life 2 easily."

"This is the supercomputer. It helps us defeat XANA by letting us virtualize onto Lyoko, a virtual world made of five sectors. Only I don't go onto Lyoko. I stay here in the real world and operate the supercomputer." Head downstairs and we'll add you to the supercomputer.

"Ok." Tyler follows Odd and Ulrich into the elevator again and this time when the door opens there are three scanners and Tyler stepd into one of them. Odd and Ulrich wait outside. "Ready guys?" Jeremy asks over the speaker.

"Yeah we're ready Jeremy." Ulrich responds. Jeremy starts up the program to get Tyler's stats and appaearance. It stops and Everyone decides to virtualize him and see what he looks like. Odd and Ulrich are virtualize next. Tyler appears in the desert region and looks himself over. He now has black fur, fox ears, three tails and his eyes are still the same color. "Holy crap! I'm a black Fox!" Tyler feels wierd. He feels power surge into him and then he feels like he instantly has mastered new powers. He raises his arm up and brings it down snapping his fingers. A white blade of air realeses from his fingers and flies forward and hits a rock and cuts a deep furrow into it. he reaches behind his back and grabs a staff with a metal blade attached at each side. Just then, Ulrich and odd appear in the air.Ulrich and Odd virtualize and drop from the air like Tyler. Tyler decides to try shapeshifting into Odd, so he does. Ulrich looks up and gapes at Tyler in the form of Odd. He looks beside himself and sees Odd. Odd is just as surprised as Ulrich is. Tyler changes back to his lyoko form and starts laughing. heheheh, man, you should have seen your faces. Heh, sorry I had to try it. He suddenly appaers behind Odd. "Whoa! cool! teleportation!"

"Okay guys lets devirtualize you so that you can come tell us what lyoko looks like." They are devirtualized but something happens during Tyler's. The scanner shines a bright gold and opens like normal...only Tyler is still a fox. He looks himself over and says "That's not supposed to happen is it?"

"No...it's not...Hey, try teleporting again." requests Ulrich.

"Ok. I hope it works." Tyler concentrates on the floor behind Ulrich and he suddenly appears behind him. "Sweet! It still works!"

"Yeah, but how are you going to go to Kadic like that?"

"Easy. I shapeshift into my normal form." He does so and teleports next to the elevator. "Come on! We've got to show the others this!"

They go into the elevator and head up to the computer room. The doors open and Tyler rushes into the room. Hey guys! I have to show you something!"

"What is it Tyler?" asks Aeilita.

"This." He teleports behind Jeremy's chair, and swithches back to his Kitsune form.

"Aah!" Jeremy shouts as he falls out of his chair. "How..?...What..."

"I think the supercomputer might have malfunrctioned or something giving me my powers...and my awesome new form." Tyler says.

All of a sudden the computer starts beeping and a picture of an eye shows up in red.

"Not good! XANA's attacking!" Jeremy shouts as he gets back up. "Tyler, Aelita, and Odd...Get to the scanner room. It looks like the activated tower is in the forest sector."


	2. The first mosters and a chilling song

The two seasoned Lyoko Warriors, plus the new recruit head into the elevator and arrive at the scanners. They walk into each of the unoccupied cylinders and wait for the inevitable virtualization. "Transfer, Aeilita, Odd, Tyler…Scanner…Virtualization!" The three students appear in the forest sector of Lyoko, looking around at the scenery to get their bearings.

"The tower appears to be due west of your position. Good luck, guys." Tyler nods heading in the direction he thought was west, but was actually east as the other two start running in the correct direction. They stop, realizing that Tyler wasn't among them and they turn around noticing him going the wrong way. Odd speaks up and shouts over at the black kitsune. "Hey! You realize you're going in the opposite direction, right?"

Tyler Stops dead in his tracks with an imagined sweat drop and turns around realizing his mistake. He runs over to Odd and Aeilita and rubs the back of his neck.

"Ehehe…Sorry. I always end up getting East and West mixed up…"

Odd laughs and thumps Tyler on the back. "Don't worry about it, Ty. People make mistakes like that all the time!" Tyler grins and replies jestingly, "Like how you seem to scare off any girl within a thirty foot radius?"

Aeilita laughs at this, much to Odd's embarrassment, and glares at the kitsune for a second. "Just be glad we're on Lyoko and you're needed…" Tyler nods realizing that he unintentionally hurt his new friend and silently berates himself for it. They start running in the right direction this time and they soon come in front of a megatank escorted by a troop of three Kankrelats. Tyler looks at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay…That tank seems menacing enough, but what's with those weird toe things?" one of the kankrelats fires an energy missile at the confused fox, damaging him ten life points.

"Watch it, Tyler! That took off ten life points. If you're hit enough to make them go to zero you'll get devirtualized." Tyler nods at this new information and swings his arm down, creating a pressurized blade of air and slicing one of the kankrelats in half, the remains disappearing. The megatank starts charging a powerful blast and Odd dodges out of the way, Aeilita taking cover behind a large boulder.

The behemoth fires and Tyler takes out his staff-blade and holds the 'wooden' staff part against the beam. He's pushed back towards the edge of the walkway and feels his foot slipping, but manages to drop down, catching the ledge with his fingertips, barely holding on. The tank turns, thinking its work complete with the supposed destruction of Tyler and turns to face Odd. The agile warrior clambers up one of the trees aiming several laser arrows at the megatank. The tank, however, closes before the arrows can reach it's eye of XANA and opens it's chassis to start charging another shot.

Odd leaps off of the tree, firing more laser arrows in a Matrix-esque display of steady aim and deadly speed. The kankrelats fire on the exposed Lyoko warrior and manage to hit him once, as Tyler tries to scramble onto the walkway.

He remarks to himself, "I really hate heights…Why does everything always have to be friggin' twenty stories tall or whatever?" His weapon had fallen into the digital sea and so was lost to him at the moment, so he tries the only thing he can think of: teleporting. He makes it onto the ledge, but he misjudged how high he should make his 'jump' and ends up around thirty feet above the walkway, plummeting towards the forest 'ground' below. He hits the floor with a loud thud and Odd shakes his head in disappointment. "Amateurs…" Aeilita comes out of hiding as Tyler finishes off the last kankrelat and starts heading towards the direction of the activated tower. The trio makes their way to the tower to find out a shocking fact. The tower instead of being the normal red it usually was when activated by XANA it was a midnight black. The aura chills Tyler to the bone as everything goes dark around the warriors as a familiar song starts playing around them. _Can you see? The sun is shining on me. It makes me feel so free, so alive; it makes me want to survive!_ Tyler's face goes white under his fur at the thought of what that dreaded song means the arrival of. Odd and Aeilita back up to Tyler's, back so that they form a rough triangle. Odd shakily asks, "Um…Tyler? Does this mean what I think it does?"

Tyler nods, fearing to test his voice at that moment and finally says, "Yes, Odd…It's the Tails Doll…"


End file.
